


A game for two (running for the rooftops)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cats, Cute, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, The Hand, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) isn’t your average human. Her unwanted time with the Hand had changed her, made her more animal, quite literally. They had experimented on her with house pet genes. When Matt had come to take down the operation they’re gone but he did find someone, not who he had wanted to find but exactly who he had needed to.





	A game for two (running for the rooftops)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minergirl44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minergirl44/gifts).



> This was a request from minergirl44, I hope you like. Go check her amazing works out!!

The first time Matt met (Y/N) was in an abandoned warehouse. Sounds odd, I know. (Y/N) never did tell Matt what she was doing there just after the Hand had up and ran. (Y/N) was to traumatised by the memories, to let the lawyer be burdened by them too? That was just cruel. Cruel to ridden him with guilt. That he didn’t get there earlier, before they could even touch (Y/N).

~~~ 

The sofa. The bottom of the bed. The windowsill. The kitchen cabinets. The floor. In doorways. On the stairs. These are all places Matt would find (Y/N) curled up asleep when he came back from a night of patrolling. He never asked why, finding it normal after the first few weeks. 

(Y/N) had stayed at his apartment when she escaped the Hand, having nowhere else to go. The first month was just a favour as her saviour whilst she looked for a house... and a job. The next few were a favour from a friend. And the rest? By then it wasn’t just Matt’s apartment. They shared it, both finding the rent easier- that’s what they told themselves anyway. 

(Y/N) did move out for a while but she was back by the end of the week, missing being Matt’s warm side. They had figured out their feelings for each other then, there was a little reluctance to reveal them but at least they knew. 

~3 years later~

Matt strolled through the door, pushing it closed behind him as he ran a hand through his auburn locks. A sigh pulled from his throat as he slumped over to the sofa, discarding his coat and shoes on the way. 

A sudden squeal caught him off guard as (Y/N) wrapped two (Y/S/C) arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. “(Y/N), are you okay?” The vigilante asked as he leant into his girlfriends embrace. “I missed you.” She admitted as she made her way around the sofa, only to curl up on his lap. 

“I was only gone for an hour,” Matt pointed out as he began to run his rough fingers through the (Y/H/C) waves of hair splashed over his chest. “An hour too long in my opinion,” the woman on his lap purred as she cuddled further into his chest making Matt smile. 

“You’re like a cat, you know that?” Matt pointed out, making (Y/N)’s heart practically stop. “Why?” (Y/N) questioned, turning around in his lap. “You curl up and sleep anywhere, you’re playful- actually no. That’s more doglike.” Making him wince as he took note of (Y/N)’s less than amused face. 

Matt wasn’t quite sure what it was about (Y/N), she wasn’t like anyone else. She was playful and flirty at times but she could turn sleepy and want to tackle Matt in a hug in a click of a finger. 

Matt had made a small list in his mind, times when (Y/N) wasn’t like any other human, maybe her pulse was scarily fast or her energy levels jumped shockingly high, or how she didn’t respond well to girls flirting with Matt, or being to close. She seemed protective, even when they weren’t dating. 

“Hey Matty...” (Y/N) suddenly whispered into his ear as she hopped up to straddled his lap. “Did you miss me..?” She ran a hand down his cheek, following his jawbone before finally landing on his muscular shoulder. Her words seemed to come out like breaths, purposefully drawn out to make Matts heart thump against his ribs. 

She kissed him gently on the jaw before sliding off his legs, propping her hands there to support her as she admired him. She used a hand to lift his stubbly chin. Before she got a chance to make a move, make him desperate, Matt surged forward, covering (Y/N)’s lips with his own. (Y/N)’s hands moved to Matts hair and she slid back on his lap as their lips moved with the others. Soft lips on rough ones. 

The two only broke for air... until an evil idea ran through (Y/N)’s mind. She pulled back, biting slightly on Matts lip before moving to his neck. She left her mark there with a smirk as she strolled back. “(Y/N)... did you just..?” Matt trailed off as the (Y/H/C) woman started to laugh. “I have an important client tomorrow” Matt pointed out, worried he’d seem unfit for the job. 

“Then get me back.” (Y/N) dared as she slowly circled Matt. “Well aren’t you a little daredevil?” Matt smirked as he caught on to (Y/N)’s Idea. Matt hopped over the aged leather sofa to stop (Y/N) mid-circle. 

The vigilante pushed a strand of her hair back to reach her neck. He could hear her heart beat from here, it was fast and excited. Her energy levels had risen too. Just as his lips neared (Y/N)’s neck she pulled away, leaping off the sofa to land on the windowsill. “Is that how you’re gonna play it then?” Matt questioned as he stalked closer. 

“What’s the matter Matty? Can’t catch me?” She tormented, squatting to run her hand along Matts jaw. He surged forward, attempting to catch her hand in his own. But she was gone. She leapt over his head, eyeing the stairs as she ran towards them. 

“You wouldn’t” (Y/N) only smirked back, “oh, I would” she swung the door open and sprinted onto the rooftops. That was her mistake. “Sweetheart, the rooftops are my territory. You’re not going to win up here.” Matt pointed out as he closed the door behind him, making sure she couldn’t get back in. 

He searched for her ecstatic heart beat, only to find it a few rooftops over. A smirk pulled at his lips. Two can play at this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
